


First Date

by Eydol



Series: Secret Lovers [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Now that they are together, Kaoru wants to spend more time with Souma.





	First Date

            It was strange to be in a café not with a girl but a boy. It was even stranger to call him “boyfriend”, and Kaoru wouldn’t lie, it felt as if it was a dream. But it wasn’t. Souma was in front of him, eating a cake slowly, his eyes focused on his left hand. He guessed that he wasn’t the only one embarrassed.

“Souma…” He hesitated for one minute to add the honorifics, but finally decided not to do. He was his boyfriend, right? “Souma, how is your cake?”

            He could have asked another question, smarter than that, but his mind just thought about the cake. _Better to start like that, I guess._

“Good. Thank you.”

            It had only been a whisper and Kaoru was glad that the place was quiet, because in the street, he wouldn’t have heard him. He seemed that Souma was shy, and it was really strange.

“What’s happening, Souma?”

“Nothing, Hakaze-dono.”

“Oh, please, call me by my name.”

“Huh? You mean…”

“Ka~o~ru~”

“Ka…oru-dono.”

            Kaoru smiled. He would have liked that Souma drops the honorific, but he guessed it would be too much for his junior. And he didn’t want to force him.

“And so, now, tell me what’s happening~”

“I’m telling you there’s nothing.” Souma repeated, avoided his eyes.

“Souma, you’re a bad liar.”

            The purple-haired young man pulled a face and sighed, before taking a new bite of his cake.

“I… Well…” He started, and he seemed confused.

            Kaoru said nothing, letting him take his time.

“ItsmyfirstdateIdontknowhowtoact.”

            Kaoru blinked.

“Excuse-me? Could you repeat, please?”

“Don’t make me repeat.”

“But I understood nothing, Souma. It was too fast.”

            Too confused, too. Souma looked around them, as if he was scared of the people around, and repeated in a whisper:

“It’s my first date… I don’t know how to act.”

            Oh. Kaoru tended to forget that Souma wasn’t as experienced as him with dating. Now, he understood better why his boyfriend seemed so embarrassed.

“It’s alright, Souma. Just be yourself.”

            Souma nodded, but he still seemed really shy, and Kaoru couldn’t help but find it cute. He didn’t know that Souma could be cuter than he already was, and the urge to take him in his arms was so big that he had to pinch his thigh to be sure not to stand up and take him in an embrace.

            The urge was so strong, though, that the last hour they spent in the café seemed really long, and when they were finally out, Kaoru took Souma’s hand and asked him to follow him in a quiet street where there was nobody to see. Then, he hugged him, a hand on his hips and the other on his back, and he felt the other tensed.

“Sorry, I want to hug you for a whole hour now.”

“I see. You could have asked.”

“Because you would have accepted to hug me in front of everyone.”

“No.”

“So, I couldn’t ask.”

            He felt Souma nodding and in the end, Kaoru had to prevent a scream of victory when his junior finally answered the hug. And he seemed to relax, enough to rest his head on his shoulder. Kaoru closed his eyes and enjoyed Souma’s presence, the fragrance of his hair and his skin, and the mere thought he would enjoy it every now and then made him happy.

            _If I’m feeling like that just for a hug, what will happen when will kiss…?_ And kissing him, he really wanted it. But he didn’t dare and, in the end, he offered his boyfriend to walk a little bit in town. Fortunately, Souma accepted and they walked and talked a lot, stopping in some shops, sometimes holding hands when nobody was here.

            At the end of the day, Kaoru accompanied Souma at home. They stayed quiet in front of the entrance, and Kaoru looked around him. There was nobody, and Souma’s family couldn’t see them, as there was a big rock barrier. _Will I dare…?_ He asked himself. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but then his eyes fell on Souma’s face, and Kaoru couldn’t help himself.

“I want…” He whispered.

“You want what?” Souma asked.

            But Kaoru didn’t answer and raised Souma’s chin with two fingers.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Kiss…me…”

            Souma blushed, and he was so handsome with this red on his cheeks that Kaoru wanted to kiss both of them. _What the…What are you doing to me, Souma? Why am I feeling like that for a boy?_

“Can I?”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Kaoru-dono. I’m not sure…”

            Embarrassed, confused… It was charming.

“It’s fine, Souma, I won’t force you. It’s your first time, after all.”

“Don’t say that as if you would force me if it wasn’t my first time, Disgrace.”

“Ah! This is my Souma!”

            Souma pulled a face and Kaoru laughed, patting his head.

“You’re too cute~”

“I am not.”

“You definitely are.”

            Kaoru smiled, loving Souma’s pouts and the way he always acted harsh towards him, even though he could be a soft person when nobody expected him. _I’m a masochist._

“Can I have a goodbye hug, if not a kiss?”

            Souma nodded and soon enough, they were in each other’s arms, and it wasn’t already late, Kaoru would stay like that for longer. But it was late, and it was time for him to leave, so he waved at his boyfriend, watching him entering Kanzaki’s domain. Once the door closed, he rubbed his neck, and started to leave, feeling really good.

“Kaoru-dono.” He heard suddenly and turned towards Souma who was back in front of the house. “Thank you for today.”

            He then left and Kaoru blinked, before smiling and starting to move, jumping every now and then, like a child who just got a new present.

            He couldn’t to spend more time with Souma.


End file.
